


Business

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Almost), Almost a prelude to The Marine Five: Battleground, Alpha!Bo Dallas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/M, I will never apologize for Bo, I will never apologize for this, Imprinting, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!OFC, Rutting, a/b/o dynamics, the one where Bo is a badass biker, thirst party saturday, unnamed original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Getting stabbed in the thigh and left to bleed out isn't usually an evening to be excited about.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> !DISCLAIMER!: Heyo kids! This is a fictional situation. Medics never work alone in the truck and the police are always on scene (except in a few very select scenarios). Stay safe!
> 
> !WARNING!: This is of the Alpha/Beta/Omega variety, and involves rutting, knotting and mentions of heat cycles.

Bo was _livid_. Beyond livid, really. Incensed, infuriated, _perforated in the fucking thigh_. He hated getting stabbed. His least favorite part of the job in the club was the amount of _knives_ he dealt with. He’d taken many hits to his arms, his torso and one particularly bad one to the back of his calf that still twinged if the weather was changing. Knives were always much more personal than bullets, but everything was personal when it came to club dealings. Personal and business and _personal_.

 

Bo realized he was fading out of consciousness, shit, _shit_. Trembling fingers fumbled with his phone in his pocket, and he cursed loudly when he realized the battery was essentially dead. _Only one call_. He could try the clubhouse, but if no one was around to answer he’d be up Fuck Creek without a shitting paddle to show for it.

 

“ _Nine one one, what’s your emergency?_ ”

 

“Hello.” Bo swallowed hard, tried to get his voice to sound a little less like he’d been screaming swears at the top of his lungs not half an hour ago. “I think…I’m uh, I’m losing a lot of blood. From my leg. I…” He paused, pressing the side of his head to the cold, damp asphalt. “M’ not feelin’ so good.”

 

“ _What is your location, sir?_ ”

 

Bo rattled off the address, then his phone beeped one time and died like the piece of shit it was. Why, _why_ did Randy have to stab him in the fucking _leg?_ Orton hadn’t even taken his _bike_ , it was right _there_ , taunting him. All shiny chrome and blue flames.

 

But Bo knew he had to keep pressure on his leg. God forbid that knife have sliced through the…shit, was it the carotid that was in the leg? Femoral? Either way, death by slow-pulse seeping through his chaps was _not_ something that interested him. He was a young Alpha, yeah, but he’d seen more than enough old guys die through lack of care and shit like that. Big tough-guy Alphas and Betas who thought they were badasses that weren’t affected by fucking _blood loss_ or infections like everyone else.

 

Granted, Bo had _kind_ of been a little careless. A _little_ cocky maybe.

 

Maybe.

 

But he’d _earned_ his fucking Enforcer patch, and he wasn’t about to fail the club by representing them poorly. Even if the V.P. _had_ sent him out at the worst possible part of his rut. He holstered his pistol as he heard the sirens, going so far as to snap the strap over the top. He could already tell it was an ambulance and not a cop car but the last thing he needed was _panicky_ fucking medics because he had a live piece.

 

Bo leaned his head back against the pylon. His body really, _really_ wanted to pass out. The pain was kind of negligible, he could deal with pain. It was more the blood loss that appeared to be doing him in. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so there was that working against him as well. _Should have stopped and gotten something to eat. Even with rut-gut._ He thought, licking his busted-up knuckles absently to get a little of the blood off them. He definitely got in a few good hits once he’d knocked the gun out of that _fuck’s_ hands, but Randy also gave nearly as good as he got. Bo thought he’d had the situation under control.

 

Don’t kill the guy, don’t let him kill _you_ , make it a hands-only beatdown to gently remind him not to _fuck_ with the status quo. They made alliances, yeah. Some guys said that made the club weak. Some guys needed to learn how to be _quiet_ and fall in line when their superiors were speaking. The Lost Legion wasn’t a _weak_ club for making fucking alliances with the Lones, if anything the merging of resources and manpower would make both packs stronger. Maybe eventually they could all put aside their differences and work as one cohesive unit.

 

Not today though. Bo groaned as his thigh throbbed when he tried to shift his weight into a less-uncomfortable sitting position. Orton had been going to fucking _hamstring_ him but apparently was willing to settle for bare mutilation. Bo wasn’t sure how deep the wound was. It _felt_ too deep.

 

The ambulance, sweet Jesus, _finally_ , pulled up in the empty parking lot. Bo watched dazedly as one medic made their way to the back, grabbed a large bag and slung it over their shoulder. Where was the other medic? Normally there were two. Scratch that, he was pretty sure they were _required_ to have two. Wary now and more than lightheaded, Bo shoved himself up a little bit with his hand at his side. If this was a trick he was going out guns _fucking_ blazing.

 

A scent abruptly hit his nose and Bo’s empty stomach clenched tight as a fist. He grimaced. Over the usual reek of antiseptic and nitrile there was…

 

_Shit_.

 

“Whoa, easy!” He called, holding up a hand as the medic went to approach him. She immediately stopped. “Christ, _Christ_ , I’m an unmated Alpha, got a rut going right now and you smell like fuckin’ delicious mate-Omega, _p-please_ back off.” He begged, barely recognizing his own voice. “Don’t wanna’ hurt you. I just need help. Ain't you got a partner in there?”

 

“I’m the only one in the truck, sir, you’re going to have to live with it. Are you the one who made the call?” She replied, all business.

 

Bo swallowed hard, grinding his teeth. “Yeah, it was me. My phone’s dead.” He answered finally. “I…shit, I don’t want to hurt you. I'm half-in right now and you smell like mate.”

 

“In your state I doubt you could do much to me.” She knelt beside him, digging through the large medic bag. “I need to cut your leathers. Do I have your permission?”

 

“My…wait, what?” Bo asked in confusion, unsure if his ears were acting up. “Are you-”

 

“Your _leathers_ , sir. I understand that these are important and expensive in more than one way, like every patch on your jacket. I have a healthy respect for my own life, but I need to cut your pants to get to the wound. This will probably ruin them. Is it alright for me to cut them?” Her tone was measured, calm, and she kept her eyes down.

 

Bo was pretty sure if he hadn’t lost so much blood he’d be fucking aroused. Someone in a uniform (albeit not a cop) was asking his _permission_ for shit. And it was a pretty Omega, who smelled like _clean_ and _mate_. This...this did not bode well at all. “You do what you need to, doc. But-”

 

“If at some point my closeness becomes an issue, indicate your discomfort and I will retreat to a safe distance until the wave passes. I will not make eye contact unless absolutely necessary. If you want to make this easier on the both of us, just focus on that streetlight overhead until I'm done.”

 

Bo wanted to fucking cry with relief, _Christ_ , she'd been trained to handle unmated, knee-deep-in-rut Alphas. “Thank fuck, you're the best doc.”

 

“I’m…it’s no trouble. What’s your name? Can you tell me what happened?” She asked, trauma shears cold on the skin of his leg.

 

Bo exhaled hard, tilting his chin back. “I fell.”

 

“Uh huh. Okay. So, I’m obligated to tell you I strongly suggest you let me transport you to the hospital. I know you’re going to refuse, but I’m obligated. Paperwork.”

 

“I…I know I ought to. I’m balls-deep in a rut, shouldn’t even be out here but,” Bo shrugged as best as he could. “Business. Hospital sounds like a fucking danger zone, buncha’ wounded, blood smell everywhere, I just-” He grunted, his stomach tensing up. “Shit, shit back off, I’m sorry but you have to--”

 

“I am, it’s okay.” She dragged her bag a little ways away from him and Bo slammed his fist down on the ground in an attempt to combat the wave, breathing hard and fast as everything went _good hot yes_.

 

He shook his head and fucking _squirmed_ , whole body trembling uneasily. “Fucking--” He managed to gasp. “Put the pain back, _put it back_ I can’t handle this shit, _fuck_ -”

 

“Easy, easy. I’m here, it’ll pass.” She sounded gentle, not so much the professional. “You’re doing fine. It’ll pass.”

 

“I will fucking crawl to you on my fucking _belly_ , no no, no no no don’t move further away c’mon!” Bo snarled, hardly aware of what was coming out of his mouth. He almost tipped himself over, snapping his teeth loudly. “Smell good, so good, let me fucking _touch you_ -”

 

“How long are your usual waves? A minute? Minute thirty?” She asked casually, like he wasn’t scrabbling around on his side trying to get to her like a fucking downed _zombie_.

 

Bo shuddered and panted for breath, practically _welcoming_ the return of the pain. “Fuck, fuck fuck, I’m sorry. Usually forty seconds, they’ve gone to almost three minutes in my worse ones.”

 

“Don’t apologize, you’re fine.” She reassured him, maintaining her even tone. “I’m going to get close again, I promise I’ll work quick.”

 

“I should be okay fo-- _uck_ , shit, shit, fuck.” Bo gritted his teeth, raking a hand through his hair. He knocked his head back against the street light, doing his damnedest to focus on the flickering bulb above him instead of the way her hands felt on his skin, focus on the sharp, bright pain instead of the next warm wave _already_ building in his stomach. “Fucking hell, I’m sorry about all of this-”

 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry they sent a lone Omega out to you without a backup plan.” She sounded a little bitter.

 

“Last call of the night?” Bo asked breathlessly.

 

“They’re not _technically_ allowed to send us out in the truck alone. You need two medics at all times, at least one of them an Alpha or Beta. But I guess we can bend the rules every now and then.” Yep, definitely bitter. “I mean it’s not like you’re an unmated Alpha in the middle of your rut or anything, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

Bo groaned out a laugh. “Normally I don’t have to do…to leave my safe area when I’m rutting. Get left alone like most guys. But duty called tonight.” The distant roar of at least two bikes caught his attention and Bo started. “Oh no.”

 

“’Oh no’?” She asked, tearing off a strip of tape. “Why oh no?”

 

“I don’t know if that’s Legion guys or not. And yeah it might be some randoms, but the coincidence is-” The next wave hit _hard_ and Bo found himself panting, arms wrapped around her. “ _Fuck_. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, my bad. Gonna’ let you go, you need to get in your truck and scram. Am I decently patched?”

 

“Y-Yes, you should be okay if you don’t aggravate it.” Her voice caught in her throat and Bo wondered at that, burying his nose in her hair selfishly for a second ( _mate_ _ **yes**_ _good mate-Omega_ ) before forcing himself to release her.

 

“Run, run run run, get the hell out of here.” He ordered even while his body screamed to touch her again. She at least _listened_ to him, picking up the huge bag and sprinting back to her ambulance. Bo wasn’t able to help the howl he let out, digging his teeth into the leather of his jacket to muffle the pitiful noise. She tore off from the parking lot and headed to the left, thank _fuck_ , because not a minute later three bikes came trundling into the lot from the right.

 

Bo shoved himself upright again, covering the hole in his leathers with his shirt as best as he could. The first bike rumbled up alongside him and the man on it stared at him impassively for a moment. “Dallas, the _fuck_ happened? I sent you out here to teach a lesson and it looks like _you’re_ the one who got fucking schooled.”

 

“You didn’t tell me he was going to be carrying heat. I almost got my ass blown away.” Bo snarled.

 

The V.P., a surprisingly small-boned Alpha by the name of Adam Rose, raised an eyebrow. “Is this backtalk I’m hearing out of you, Dallas? Somebody got rut-brain and can’t do their job right?”

 

“Hey, Veep, go easy on him. Look at all the blood, he’s obviously hurt.” Curtis protested, killing his engine and hopping off the bike. “What happened, man? Tell us what happened.”

 

“I got _stabbed_ in the _fucking_ leg, almost got _shot_ in the _fucking_ head, motherfucker left me here to bleed out with a dead phone and a bike I can’t _fucking_ ride. How did you guys even find me?” Bo grunted.

 

“Ah, Rose said you’d-”

 

Adam stopped Slater with a slashing motion of his hand, the dark-haired man getting off his own bike. “Dallas, do you have any idea how bad this is going to look? I sent you out to do a _job_.” Adam scolded him like he was a child. Bo’s face flushed weakly with embarrassment. “And now it looks like you’re not competent enough to handle a simple task. Jesus Christ. I have to do everything around here...” Adam paused, his eyes narrowing. “What is that?”

 

“What is what?” Heath asked.

 

Adam pointed at the white padding poking out from beneath Bo’s shirt. “ _That_ , you fucking idiot!”

 

“Shit, Veep he’s _rutting_ , probably shouldn’t be so personal with him.” Curtis winced when Rose didn’t miss a beat, moving in even _closer_ and grabbing a handful of Bo’s shirt.

 

“Who patched you up, huh _Dallas?_ ” Adam hissed, paying exactly zero attention to the way Bo gritted his teeth in pain. “What, you just _happen_ to have a bunch of gauze pads and some fucking tape in your pocket? _Answer me!_ ”

 

Bo went rigid as the wave hit him, a snarl bubbling in his throat and curling his lips back from his teeth. He dimly felt the fresh scabs on his knuckles crack when he clenched his fists.

 

“Veep back off, back off.” Slater warned, touching Adam’s shoulder. But the damage had been done.

 

Bo lashed out, knocking Rose onto his back and swinging for the cheap seats. Axel grabbed Bo’s arms before he could _really_ set into Adam, the burlier Alpha dragging him bodily off the vice president. Bo fought Curtis for a second, thrashing in his grip and snapping his teeth angrily at Rose. “ _Don’t_ touch me again don’t touch me don’t you _fucking_ touch _me!_ ” Bo ranted, everything _red-hot_ and _fury_ because _I am wounded_ and _he’s strong_ and _he’ll kill me unless I kill him_.

 

“Dallas what the fuck?” Adam coughed, running a finger over his split lip. Even as the wave receded Bo felt vague satisfaction, knowing he’d rattled the normally cool and calm Alpha.

 

“Axel toldja’ not to, Veep. Bo ruts hard.” Heath sighed, giving Bo an apologetic look. “You okay man? How’s your stomach?”

 

“E-Empty. Hurts.” Bo grunted, tapping Curtis on the leg. “You can let me go now, it’s okay.”

 

Before Curtis could move though, Adam slammed a fist into Bo’s stomach. Axel yelled, “ _What the fuck, Veep?!_ ” as Bo choked for breath, legs buckling underneath him.

 

“He _attacked_ the Vice President!” Rose snapped.

 

“He’s in a fuckin’ _rut_ , man, what the _hell's_ wrong with you?” Slater asked incredulously, kneeling beside the crumpled Bo. “Dallas? Yo, Dallas, stay with me!”

 

Bo just laid on his side, stomach twisting as the world faded in pulses around him. Asphalt grayed out beneath his head. He could feel the thunder of his heartbeat in his thigh, and then there was sudden pressure on the wound. Slater, it had to be Slater, that Beta was such a mom.

 

“Breathe for me, Dallas.” Heath said firmly. Bo hacked in a gasp of air after what felt like millennia and over his wheezing he heard Slater sigh with relief.

 

A black boot landed dangerously close to his head. “Fucking leave him, he’s too dangerous to have in the Legion. Attacking the V.P. is a fucking-”

 

“Rose, you sent him out during his _rut!_ He’s not a fucking _animal_ , man, he's rutting and _you_ got rough with him.” Curtis interrupted the Vice President angrily. “You know any other member would have turned this shit down if they were rutting; you have _plenty_ of able-bodied assholes back at the clubhouse so why in the _hell_ would you make Bo go out?”

 

“ _Enough_.” Adam said curtly. “Every last act of insubordination is being fucking noted. If you two want to drag a carcass back to the clubhouse, by all means carry on. But my business is done here.”

 

Bo closed his eyes and dropped his head to rest on the ground, breathing quick and shallow. When Adam had brought his foot down Bo was certain he was about to be capped. He heard Rose’s bike start up with that odd hitch that it had and once the roar of it had faded off he opened his eyes again, smiling weakly up at Heath. “Thanks, den mom.”

 

Heath huffed at Bo's teasing. Curtis laughed, seeming relieved. “Gave us a fuckin’ scare there, Bo. What really happened? I mean, now that the fucking twat crumpet is gone.” Adam, hailing originally from South Africa, had an accent that sounded _very_ posh. That and his... _uptight_ nature had earned him a few nicknames, _twat crumpet_ being one of the favorites.

 

“He sent me out for Orton, you guys remember the shit Orton said the other day. It was goin’ okay, I wasn’t too fuzzy to get it done, y’know?” Bo paused. “Randy wrenched me pretty good with his knife, perfed me once I knocked his gun out of his hands. He was going for the back of my leg but I turned, so he went for my fuckin’ thigh instead. Dropped me and then he ran like a bitch. Didn’t even try to finish me off, didn’t take my bike, nothing.” Bo flapped a hand at his dead phone. “I was on red so I called medics.”

 

“That’s how you got patched up, yeah?” Heath asked, peeking at the padding under his hand.

 

“It was an _Omega_ though, all alone an’ everything. She smelled amazing.”

 

Curtis snorted in disbelief. “You musta’ lost more blood than you thought, Bo, hallucinatin’ Omegas and shit. You woulda’ ripped them apart being how you are now.”

 

“I will swear to you up and down, I’ll swear on any of my tattoos, unaccompanied Omega and obviously I was reeking up the whole fuckin’ block.” Bo insisted. “She’d been trained, kept her eyes down and backed off when I warned her. It was fucking wild.”

 

“When you…oh yeah, the waves.” Heath pantomimed slapping himself on the forehead. “It’s been so long since I’ve dealt with that shit.”

 

“Lucky fuck.” Bo grunted, Axel nodding in agreement. Speak of the devil, Bo felt his stomach tense up again. “Ugh-”

 

“More?” Slater queried warily. “Do I need to take my hands off?”

 

“Nah you’re Beta, you’re Beta, you’re good, no threat no threat-” Bo broke out in a cold sweat, pressing a hand over Heath’s on his leg. “F-F _-uck_ I can’t, I can’t--”

 

“Shh, you’re alright man, you’re alright. Give him some space, Axel.” Heath instructed calmly, making the Alpha take a few steps back. “Bo, you’re safe. Nothin’s gonna’ hurt you while we’re here, you’re safe.”

 

“I know, I know, I know.” Bo moaned, fingers digging into his leg. “I just-- _fuck_ , fuck fuck--”

 

“It’s only us here, Bo. Once this passes we’ll get you ho…what the hell is _this_ shit now?” Curtis asked, sounding annoyed. Bo felt the pavement vibrate beneath his cheek, realized that the roaring wasn’t just in his ears.

 

An unfamiliar bike with a sidecar pulled into the lot, its lights off. “Axel,” Bo gasped, “Get over--h-here, behind me, dunno’ who’s on there, _Axel!_ ” The other Alpha had started off towards the bike, a hand already reaching for his pistol. Bo frantically clawed at Heath’s arm, trying to pull himself up. “ _Stop_ him Slater, Christ, what if it's just some do-gooder from an RC?”

 

“It’s all good, Bo. Axel won’t shoot until he knows he's fucked. He’s old-school when it comes to that.” Heath raised his voice. “ _Right_ , Axel?”

 

“Don’t fuckin’ scare them off, Jesus Christ.” Bo groaned. “It might be somebody from the Lones.”

 

“Hey Bo, you want an assist?” Curtis yelled from his spot beside the bike.

 

Bo raised his hand and flipped Axel off with all the strength he could muster. Heath started laughing. “He means ‘yes, please’.” The Beta called in reply.

 

“It's President Corbin, is Dallas mid-wave?”

 

“No I’m good, I’m good.”

 

“He says he’s good, c’mon over.” Heath answered Axel, removing his hand from Bo’s leg. “Let’s sit you up, brother. That ground _can’t_ be comfortable.”

 

It was well after four in the morning when Bo finally got home. Heath had been trained as a first responder “ _in another lifetime_ ”, so he tried his best to keep up to date. Lord knows he was always fixing somebody up, from muffler burns to buddy-taping broken fingers. Bo at least knew he was in good hands as far as avoiding infections went.

 

His mind rolled back to the mystery Omega while he sat slumped in the sidecar of the Lone Wolves president's bike, waiting for Heath and Curtis to haul him upright.

 

She had been so gentle with Bo, hadn't struggled when he'd grabbed her. She never met his eyes, kept her voice as even as she could. Bo was struck by a sudden desire to know what color her eyes were, to know what she smelled like when she was happy. He instantly crushed the longing though. Thinking like that was what got Alphas into trouble these days, using the dumbest part of your brain to reason.

 

He wished he had gotten her name. Without an imprint it was hard to tell whether he had just been smelling fertile Omega because he was rutting and rutting _hard_ , or whether he was smelling actual _mate_. He doubted he was that lucky.

 

Baron clasped his forearm before leaving, nodding to Heath and Curtis as Bo returned the gesture. “My Sarge, Roman, will bring your bike back. Act of goodwill between us, mainly so Prez Hunter doesn't think we got skeevy on him _or_ you. We heard about Orton.” The Lone Wolves had an uncanny knack for hearing _everything_. “We'd be more than happy to help out in that manhunt. If your president agrees, of course. I know we're newly-joined.”

 

“Club business is club business. I'm sure Prez Hunter will be in touch though.” Heath said, sounding rueful. The Tail-Gunner was not overly fond of altercations, especially larger-scale ones.

 

The tattooed Alpha grinned, mirroring the wolf on his cut to an almost eerie point. “Very true. We'll wait on his call. Keys, Dallas?”

 

“What’ll happen when Rose gives his report to the prez? Shit Heath, it don’t look good for me.” Bo said dejectedly as the Beta helped him into his apartment. _Time to return to the real world_.

 

“Curtis an’ I will vouch for you.” Heath made a noise of disbelief. “You think our prez would ignore the word of one of his best Enforcers and his TG? On the subject of his _best_ Enforcer? No chance in hell, brother.”

 

...

 

When he saw her again almost two weeks later, he could barely believe it. But it was her, oh _God_ it was _her!_ She loitered in the doorway in street clothes, looking incredibly out of place. Well, as out of place as an unattended female Omega _could_ look, in a biker bar swarming with Alphas and Betas.

 

Bo remembered he had legs after a minute and began trying to make his way across the room to the door. It was slow going, the room packed with men and women wearing both Lone Wolves _and_ Lost Legion cuts. Plus his thigh was still _more_ than cranky about his jerky movements. Naomi, an Alpha pledge, came running when Bo finally gave up and waved her over. “Heya’ sweetie, need a hand?” She asked above the din of the bar.

 

“Nah I just _love_ making a fool of myself in front of the Omega who saved my ass the other night. _Yes_ pledge, help clear a way to the fuckin’ door.” Bo softened his exasperated words with a grin, making Naomi laugh and wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“You got it, c’mon.”

 

The main meeting between the Lone Wolves and the Lost Legion had been a rather brief one. President Hunter, being in charge of the senior club for the area, hashed out details with President Corbin about how things were done in Legion territory.

 

Baron had apparently fucking gotten to his feet and _applauded_ Hunter when he heard how the Legion handled their pledges, Alphas, Betas _and_ Omegas. President Hunter had always been adamant on them being treated fairly. _No_ malicious harassment of pledges was tolerated on any grounds, and anything he caught wind of was dealt with swiftly, usually by Bo or Curtis. They’d lost a handful of prospects that way but how Hunter put it was, “ _if you make the pledges fearful, you make their mates anxious, which makes them paranoid, which rips us apart. Treat your mates like queens or kings, treat your Omegas and your Betas like equals._ ”

 

Speaking of the Lones, President Corbin had sauntered up beside the unattended Omega while Bo had been making his way along. Corbin bent down so he could hear what she was saying and then straightened back up. Bo watched as keen eyes swept the room and then landed on him.

 

“ _Dallas!_ ” Baron called in greeting, deep voice easily commanding the attention of the room. “The lady asks for you. Unless there’s another guy in here with three tears tattooed on his face?”

 

Bo, out of force of habit, tapped his index down on his facial tattoos. One for Dad, one for Mom, and one for big brother, all gone too soon. Baron inclined his head, gesturing to the Omega and then striding towards the bar.

 

“Wow, he’s _stupid_ tall.” Naomi said quietly, making Bo snort.

 

“Probably Alpha parents. They make ‘em big these days.” Bo shrugged. “Like Prez Hunter, guy’s not that tall but he _fills_ the doorway.” Upon _finally_ arriving in front of the Omega (who had taken up staring at the floor), Naomi propped him up against the wall and winked before melting back into the crowd. “I never got the chance to thank you the other night for keeping my ass alive, and I gotta’ ask, what’s a girl like you doing in a rough place like this?” Bo questioned, doing his best to gentle out his tone.

 

He forgot whatever he’d been planning on saying when she finally raised her eyes to meet his for the first time and--

 

_And_.

 

The imprint kicked like a fucking _mule_ , Bo was pretty sure if he hadn’t been shoulder to the wall he’d be on his ass. She didn’t seem to be faring much better, staring up at him with her mouth slightly ajar. She was…fucking _gorgeous_ , this had to be a trick. There was _no_ way, Alpha or not, that he could have possibly lucked out this hard. _Mate_.

 

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and then Heath was pressing a shot glass into his hand and hers as well, entertainingly. “Cheers!” The lanky Beta smiled. He started laughing at the confused expression on Bo’s face. “Aw c’mon Dallas, like I wouldn’t notice a new ‘print happening right in front a’ me? Rhyno! Get over here!” Heath called over his shoulder.

 

“What’s your name? I’ve been looking for you.” Her voice sounded so much louder than everything else.

 

“Bo Dallas.” Bo replied, unable to tear his eyes away from her. “You’re uh…I mean, _wow_. This is…unexpected.”

 

“Not for me. Sorry about the other night.” She apologized, looking a little bashful. “My company doesn’t permit imprinting on the clock. Says it’s unprofessional. It was kind of a bear tracking you down, too. Omega nose and all. How’s your leg?”

 

Bo opened his mouth to answer and then Rhyno made his appearance, the broad Alpha flanking him. “Yeah Heath?”

 

“Lookit’ who just got themselves sorted out!” Heath sounded as excited as Bo felt. “He’s all grown up now, babe. It seems like only yesterday we were pledgin’ this scrawny mutt in and now _look_ at him!” Heath continued proudly, rumpling Bo’s hair. “Never thought I’d see you paired, and with such a lovely gal!”

 

“Damn Slater, what a vote of confidence.” Bo remarked dryly, reaching out his hand to tug her close after she gamely downed her shot. Christ, _Christ_ , she fit so perfect in his arms and the little sigh she let out when she snuggled in? _Shit_. There would be _no_ contesting this imprint, that was for damn sure.

 

Rhyno let Heath pull him in for a hug, tolerating his mate's over-affectionate ways with that calm sort of resignation that Bo had come to know the stoic Alpha for. Heath actually looked like he was about to get teary.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Again.” She said, making Bo chuckle.

 

“Sure is. I…” Bo trailed off as he realized that President Hunter was meandering his way through the crowd towards him and his new mate, stopping to talk to a few individuals along the way. He’d obviously caught wind of the imprinting and left his office to see the addition. Either that or he'd just smelled the Omega.

 

“Hoo boy, here comes the authority. Well, we'll get outta' your way. It was nice meetin' you, hopefully we'll see more of you?” Heath said quickly, shaking her hand while Rhyno held his fist out to Bo, who bumped it.

 

Bo couldn’t help but feel nervous. Hunter was nineteen different shades of Big Boss Alpha and God _forbid_ he smell something wrong with their bond. Bo would sacrifice anything for his brothers in the club, but some things were harder to give up than others.

 

“Congratulations are in order, I heard.” Hunter said evenly when he’d maneuvered himself in front of them. Anyone who didn’t know him would think he was totally relaxed, posture loose and comfortable. But Bo knew better, could see the twitch of his fingers in the pockets of his vest. His heart sank. Hunter being fidgety was _never_ a good sign. “I hope that you understand your duties to the club always come first.”

 

Bo nodded, his grip tightening ever-so-slightly on her hip. “Absolutely, President Hunter.” He answered, ducking his head in a show of respect.

 

“Alright then. Go take the night off. I remember _my_ imprint.” Hunter ordered after a moment, his smile more genuine this time.

 

“But Prez, I needed Dallas to--” Of _course_ it was Rose, of fucking _course_. Guy always seemed to come out of the fucking woodwork whenever something was going decently.

 

Hunter silenced the other man with a look. “You have other guys, Adam. Find someone else.”

 

Rose huffed out an angry breath, appearing like he was about to argue. Hunter gently took his arm and then not-so-gently hauled Rose off towards his office. Bo couldn’t believe that Adam had been about to talk club business _right in front_ of someone who was _obviously_ not part of the club. Christ, was there no end to his shit?

 

“That's the guy from the other night, isn't it?” She asked quietly, flushing when Bo looked down at her, startled. “I...I only pulled the truck around the side of the lot and then killed the engine. I wasn't sure if I would need to call the police.” She shrugged, still keeping her voice down. “I'd only _just_ found you, y'know? I'm kind of surprised you didn't hear me when he punched you.”

 

Bo kissed her forehead, his brain still spinning with the fact that she was _his_ and she had _worried_ about him and she smelled like _clean_ and some kind of flower, honeysuckle maybe. She nuzzled into his neck and Bo couldn't help the noise he made. “You want to come back to my place? We've obviously got some things to take care of.” He was proud of how steady his voice was.

 

She smiled up at him and Bo felt like his insides were melting, he couldn’t help but _almost_ smile back.

 

“You piece of garbage!” Rose fucking _exploded_. Bo didn’t even know where he came from, he just knew that Adam was _furious_ and _going to hurt her_. Bo quickly shoved her bodily behind him, raising his fists as Adam stood there with his chest heaving. “Why the hell should _you_ be the one to find your mate, and an _Omega_ mate at that?” Rose snapped angrily.

 

Bo wanted to disappear. What the fuck was Rose _doing?_ This was so embarrassing, not to mention club _suicide!_ Attempting to have a physical altercation, in front of a room _full_ of Lones? Shit, talk about infighting!

 

“You couldn’t even handle _Orton_ properly, you _miserable_ excuse for an Alpha!” And with that, Adam fucking _lunged_ for him. Bo caught both his wrists and swung him into a bear hug from behind, squeezing the obviously _irrational_ man tight enough to make his breath catch. Adam thrashed in his grip, trying to bite Bo’s arm. “Fuck you, _fuck you_ she should be _mine!_ ” He snarled.

 

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Rose?” Bo grunted in pain as Adam’s frantic motions made his thigh flare up. His mate ( _his mate!_ ) was suddenly alongside him, a strong arm weaseling between his body and Adam’s to create some separation. _Christ_ , of course she was strong. Bo knew he shouldn’t be getting excited about that in this day and age, Omegas weren’t exactly soft pets. That was history book shit, dictated by pompous Alphas to long-suffering Betas and Omegas.

 

It was still fucking _sexy_ though.

 

“ _Enough_.” Hunter’s ‘Alpha’ voice still made Bo freeze after all this time. Adam took the opportunity to rip an arm free and shove his mate violently, knocking the smaller Omega over.

 

She made a _sound_ like she was hurt when she hit the floor and the next thing Bo knew Curtis, Hunter _and_ Baron were wrestling him off of Adam. Bo began trying to stammer out an apology, not sure what had happened. His knuckles were busted open again.

 

Baron knocked their foreheads together, silencing him. “You protect your mate’s honor with your own, Dallas. There’s no shame in that.” The tall Alpha said calmly. “Let no person try shit and get away with it.”

 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Bo replied shakily.

 

Hunter rumpled his hair after a tense second. “Fucking Dallas, what the hell am I gonna’ do with you?” At least the president sounded fondly exasperated, like he was dealing with one of his pups instead of his fully-grown Enforcer.

 

His Omega ( _ **his**_ _Omega!_ ) all but wrapped herself around him and Bo worriedly checked her over before holding her tight. “You okay, doc?” She nodded into his chest. “Didn’t scare you, right?” A shake of her head this time. Bo sighed with relief, resting his cheek on top of her head.

 

Hunter got to his feet, hands tucked into the pockets of his vest. “And _this_ shit is why we talk to our Wise Ones and chaplains on the fucking regular!” He said loudly to the room. “Never know how deep that crazy Alpha jealousy will fester in you before it eats you alive.”

 

“Hear hear.” Baron agreed. “Show’s over everyone. Whose ass was I kicking at darts?” The tattooed president's dismissal of the situation was obvious, his own club members going back to their conversations or drinks almost immediately.

 

Naomi sidled up beside Bo and his mate( _!_ ), watching wide-eyed while Hunter and Curtis tried to scrape Rose off the floor. “Damn, remind me to not piss you off.”

 

His Omega-mate didn't let go of Bo, even when they reached his bike outside. “This sucks.” She grumbled, making Bo snort.

 

“What sucks?”

 

“All these feelings! I’ve spent the past two weeks tearing my own hair out trying to find you, and now I do and some crazy Alpha is apparently still working under that ‘Omegas as property’ mindset. ‘ _She should be mine_ ’.” She mimicked Rose, squeezing Bo and then letting go of him. “I wanted to yank his throat out for touching you. That’s kind of surreal for me, Bo. I’m not exactly a…well, I’m not very aggressive.”

 

“You wanted to protect me. It’s healthy. I’m _yours_ now, after all.” Bo pointed out. “I hope you wouldn’t expect me to stand by while somebody manhandled you.”

 

“God no, I’m just…I hope I’ll be able to control it.” She seemed worried, staring at the ground.

 

Bo tipped her chin back up so he could see her eyes. “Hey. You’re a beautiful, strong, _brave_ Omega. All those things come before the Omega part. You would be this way even if you were a Beta or an Alpha. It’s obviously who _you_ are, not what your secondary is. I am…I’m glad that you can call me yours, and I can call you mine. I was hoping…” Bo paused, clearing his throat nervously. “I mean, since the other night I haven’t been able to get you out of my head, but I never thought that it was because I was supposed to have you, y’know? I figured it was wishful thinking, what the heck could I have done to deserve someone as pretty or caring as you were?”

 

She bit her lip and then smiled. “But now?”

 

“Oh I’ve got an uphill battle ahead of me here, doc. The first skirmish is you climbing up behind me on my bike. Interested?”

 

…

 

Bo didn’t care about the stinging in his thigh from the ride over, didn’t care about the fact that his knuckles were all freshly scraped from walloping the shit out of Adam’s face. Because she was here, _in his apartment_ , her hand down his leathers, palming his dick. Shit, he’d had his rut two weeks ago but Bo felt like he could go a fresh round.

 

“Do you track your heat?” He gasped. Most Omegas did but assuming was never a good idea.

 

She nodded. “I have three weeks.”

 

“Mm, _good_. Can’t wait. If you want me there, of course.” Bo did his best to adopt an unaffected tone. He knew he’d failed when she started giggling at him.

 

“What the heck are you going to do if I _don’t_ want you there, Bo? Mope around with your buddies?” She asked, still snickering. The whole time her hand continued to stroke over his cock, maddeningly slow and gentle. She was _teasing_ and it was driving the Alpha absolutely wild. There had been other girls a few times, when he was rutting and it got to be too much. But he’d never felt this good just by having someone _barely_ fucking touch him.

 

“You’re the best, you know that?” He said conversationally. She puffed out a breath and Bo pulled her a little closer, pulled her to his chest again. “Nobody’s ever gotten a reaction like this out of me, even during my rut.”

 

“Really? Not for lack of trying, I’d imagine.” She joked. Bo shook his head.

 

“I wanted to wait for my mate. For _you_. I was weak during the rut, though. I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it okay?” She said quietly. “Trust me, if there was a way I could have safely engaged with someone during my heat you can bet your ass I would have because holy shit, I just get so sensitive.”

 

“Do you…” Bo hesitated, unsure if he should bring it up. “Do you think I’ll be able to uh. Handle you? I’ve never been with a first timer, don’t want to fuck up.”

 

“We’ll do our homework. This is of course assuming you don’t have any sort of _business_ that calls you away while I’m in heat.”

 

Bo rumbled in his chest. “After tonight, I sincerely doubt that’ll be an issue. President Hunter is usually pretty lenient about first mate heats.”

 

Her smile was fucking _brilliant_ , it made Bo’s insides twist and ache with longing. “I want you to be there, Bo.”

 

Bo hummed, unable to help the goofy grin that he hated so much. The other Alphas in the club always teased him about it, said he had ‘ _that soft, Beta smile_ ’. He did his best to avoid smiling, or if he did it was brief, out of the corner of his mouth or something. He hadn’t smiled for _real_ in ages, but this was definitely a special occasion. Bo unbuttoned the button on her jeans, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

 

“Please.” She answered him, exhaling in a little gasp when he slid a hand into her jeans, into her panties.

 

“Oh.” Bo said eloquently, her _aroused_ scent hitting him like a Mack truck. The next thing he noticed was how fucking _wet_ she was, she’d soaked through her panties and her slick had pooled, a hot little mess in those _impossibly_ tight jeans. “Take my dick out of my leathers.” He ordered, hissing when she looked up at him. Her pupils were blown _wide_ as fuck, she looked _drunk_ on him and if that wasn’t the hottest shit he’d seen he would eat his fucking bandanna. He repeated himself and she obeyed, struggling with the buttons on his old-style placket for a second or two.

 

Once his cock was free Bo removed his hand from her panties, silencing her protesting whine when he stroked his cock with her fresh slick. Her mouth went slightly slack again, like when they’d imprinted. “ _Oh_.” She fucking _crooned_ to him and Bo’s hand faltered, stopping entirely when her fingers twined through his hair and dragged him down to kiss her. He’d always been receptive to girls tugging his hair, he found it _more_ than attractive when they wanted him to the point where they would start being demanding. This was something _new_ though, he felt almost powerless to resist her.

 

Alpha, yeah, but Omega? _Fuck yes_.

 

“Mate me, mate me, mate me.” She chanted, murmuring the words into his mouth while she shoved his jacket off his shoulders.

 

Bo dragged his shirt over his head, hating that he had to break their kiss to do so. “Bedroom, move it.” He managed to say, “Get these tight fucking pants _off_ , I love them but get them _off_ want to touch you everywhere.” He growled in approval when she obeyed again. “Good girl. I’m yours now, remember that. Anytime you need _anything_ , I am more than willing-” The rest of his elaborate speech went out the window when she pulled her shirt off and left herself in her bra and panties in front of him. “Oh. _Fuck_.” Bo choked instead, making her hitch out a breathless giggle. At least she seemed to find his awkwardness charming instead of…well, fucking _awkward_. “Look at you, look at _you_. Oh my God, _Omega_.”

 

She spoke with her body now, probably too far gone in her mating haze to articulate. Bo _definitely_ wasn’t complaining, loving the way she squirmed beneath him when he pinned her to the door of his bedroom. Her hand wrapped around his own on the door's handle, her mouth begging for more kisses, more of his tongue pressing past her lips and stroking her own in an apt echo of what he was about to do to her. Bo couldn’t help but surrender to the urge, dropping to his knees after tucking his cock back into his leathers and licking eagerly at the soaking wet area on her panties.

 

She whimpered, burying her fingers in his long brown hair as he teased her with long, firm strokes of his tongue. She was the best thing he’d ever tasted and Bo found himself dragging those slick little panties down and abandoning them there in the hallway so he could have _unimpeded_ access to the pussy that belonged to his _mate_ , she was _his_.

 

Like an Alpha of old he claimed her with his tongue first, delving into her cunt with enough purpose to make her buck her hips against his face. His tongue lapped over her clit and then he gently closed his lips around it, loving the helpless way her legs trembled on either side of his head while he mated her with his mouth. “ _Omega_.” He growled against her clit, feeling her whole body fucking _quake_ when he pressed rapid fire kisses to her sensitive nub.

 

She begged without words, her fingers digging into his hair. She was close, Bo could feel her pulse pounding just beneath her skin, could practically _smell_ her release, her thighs tensing and then she came, _fuck_. With the sexiest noise he’d heard in his _life_ , it was some hungry, high-pitched growl, _totally_ feral and _definitely_ attractive.

 

Bo’s dick strained at his placket and he staggered upright, finally opening the door behind her and carrying her to his bed. He still hadn’t stripped his leathers and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to, his patience a _bit_ thin at this point. Bo threw up a silent prayer for more pliability than usual and stroked the hair back from her face, drawing her attention to him. She looked feverish and his head spun as he tried to picture what she would be like during her fucking _heat_.

 

“My mate, do you still need me?” He could barely get the words out in some tone that _wasn’t_ an animal snarl, but he wanted to do this shit right. She nodded frantically and Bo took a deep breath. “I need you to tell me. I need you to say it.” The part of his brain that wasn’t totally Alpha-fucked right now practically _demanded_ verbal consent. If she wasn’t… _all there_ because she was in first-mate haze and she regretted letting him claim her before her heat…well, shit, he would never forgive himself.

 

“P-Please, Bo, please, Alpha, mate, please, please, mate me, please, Bo, I need you, I need you--” She fucking _rambled_ , hips pressing up to his leathers and making little tick-tock motions against his aching cock.

 

“Ah, _f-uck_ , okay, okay.” Bo soothed her into lowering her hips, continuing to murmur _okay, okay, you’re okay_. He wasn’t sure how bad it would hurt her, or whether it was anything like when he had his rut and felt like he was going out of his _fucking_ mind and he didn’t even care who or what or where just let him _fight_ someone or _fuck_ someone. “Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re so fucking brave, letting me have you like this.” He praised and she _smiled_ up at him, fingers carding through his now hopelessly-tangled locks.

 

“I’ll be okay.” She was still coherent enough to speak instead of just frenzy-ramble and that eased Bo’s conscience somewhat.

 

He wiggled his wallet free of his back pocket and pulled out a condom. “I haven’t been tested. Don’t uh…in case I have something, you know.” He didn’t know why the _fuck_ he was explaining himself, she obviously knew what fucking _condoms_ were for.

 

“Bo.” She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead. All sweet and innocent-like.

 

Bo’s throat felt rough all of a sudden and he ducked his head, busying himself with tearing the foil and sliding the condom onto his cock. “So since this is our first time, I just…I mean, I don’t know if I’ll uh. Knot you. Or not knot you. If I do and it hurts too much just tell me and I’ll…” Bo paused. What the hell _would_ he do? He couldn’t exactly _disengage_ at that point. “I guess I’ll figure something out so it hurts less.” He said finally.

 

She rolled her eyes at him, huffing out a breath. “You do realize that anatomically-correct toys exist, right? I think I’ll be okay. Please. Please please please I _promise_ I’m ready.”

 

_Anatomically-correct toys_. Bo had to fucking rein himself in for a second, _that_ visual a little too potent. “Noted.” With that incredibly succinct reply, he began the careful process of claiming her anew. She keened into his ear, fingers digging into his leathers as he did his damnedest to keep himself under control, keep from hurting her, his _mate_. When he was fully sheathed he exhaled what felt like a year’s worth of air, his hair all in his face and shifting while he panted. She was practically _thrumming_ around his cock, her hips undulating at random beneath him.

 

“Oh _God_ , Bo!” She whimpered, her voice absolute music to his ears because she didn’t sound like she was in pain, she sounded fucking _amazing_. Like _mate_ , like _Omega_ , like _his_ , welcoming him into her arms. She’d been _waiting_ for him.

 

Bo groaned and kissed her over and over with every thrust, knowing even as he did it that it was probably obnoxious, but he couldn’t help it. The Alpha part of him bayed approval at his hungry motions, every lick and nip on her neck and collarbone calming down the worry that he would hurt her. He couldn’t, he would _never_. He was built to keep her safe, sated. More than willing to do whatever he needed to as a trade for her affection, for the kisses that she gave so freely and the body she surrendered to him.

 

He felt his knot start to swell, condom stretching tight at the base. “I’m gonna’ knot you.” He grunted. “If you don’t want me to, say so now, because otherwise we’ll be kind of stuck for a while.”

 

“Bo, I’m-” She tossed her head, hips bucking up to forcibly grind her mound against his pelvis. Bo swore under his breath. “My tits, _please_ , please, Bo, I need--” She begged disjointedly, her hands curling into fists in his sheets.

 

Bo got the gist of what she was trying to say, lowering his head to drag his tongue over the hot peak of her right breast. “Mm, like that? You gonna’ come for your Alpha?” He mumbled around his mouthful, grinning when she cried out. “That's right, hell yeah you are, let me hear you. _My_ Omega. Omega-mate, come on me so I can knot you fucking _good_.” He rolled his hips sharply and she _arched_ off the bed, pitching against him as she crested.

 

Aided by the extra slick from her orgasm, Bo's knot slid past her tight entrance and then engaged fully, making her moan and tremble. Bo choked in a breath at the sensation, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ the way she gripped him, the way she shuddered for him. He came with a loud growl of satisfaction, the growl turning into a drawn-out groan as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, tight to his chest. “You okay?” He got out once he'd managed to stop _rumbling_.

 

“Uh-huh.” She sighed in content, tucking her face into his shoulder.

 

“Fuck, I should have taken my leathers off.” Bo grimaced ruefully, lifting himself with one arm and carefully maneuvering her onto her side so he could lay down next to her. They laid there silently for a few minutes, both of them still panting, their legs all tangled. She started laughing first, trying to sort his frazzled mess of hair back into some semblance of order. Bo joined in after a minute, more out of relief that he hadn't fucked up and she was alright.

 

“Thank you. That was...I mean, _wow_.” She said between giggles, kissing the tip of his nose. “How long until your...um, until we're unstuck?”

 

Bo knew _shy_ was probably a dumb look for him to have at this point in time. “Not exactly sure. I've never knotted inside anyone before so...I guess we'll find out.”

 

“How's your thigh?”

 

“Stings a little. I'll live.”

 

“Hey.” She cupped his chin, making him look at her. “You know, I think I like it when you smile. It makes me feel happy.”

 

“Really?” Bo could feel the beginnings of another smile tugging at his mouth. He didn't bother to fight it this time. “Thank you. I'm...I'm glad you do. Some of the guys say I've got a Beta smile.”

 

“You have a _you_ smile. I'll kick them in the teeth.” She yawned, snuggling into his chest.

 

Bo kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for picking me.”

 

“Thanks for getting stabbed so I could find you.”

 

“Oh yeah, anytime.”

 


End file.
